During the initial stages of Medicare Part D implementation in 2005, the U.S. Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services (CMS) issued guidelines on which drugs would and would not be reimbursed by CMS under Part D. The Medicare Part D benefit introduced a completely new set of rules related to the processing and reporting of claims based upon various drug types. Unfortunately, although CMS created specific categories of drugs, it did not provide sufficiently specific lists or rules necessary to route and flag claims in an automated production environment. As a result, the need exists for an innovative system that could efficiently sort and automate electronic claims adjudication processing.